Un incentivo Mal Intencionado
by AiKoNaishinno
Summary: El desespero del heroe del Tiempo por estar al lado, muy al lado de su amada, puede llevarlo a cometer hasta la locora jamas imaginada...leanlo y dense cuenta. ¡Capítulo 1, Listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Este fanfic lo escribí al querer hacer algo tierno entre esta pareja joven-adulta. Es un poco loco, y creo que es romántico, aunque corto. Y a pesar de que el título no tenga que ver con el fic… Espero les guste -. **

**Un Incentivo Mal Intencionado**

**Prólogo: Sentimientos en las sombras.**

En la oscuridad de la media noche, un joven conocido por ser el escudero ágil y salvador de la Familia Real y de su amada princesa, rondaba por los jardines del castillo, buscando a su doncella, puesto que ella lo había convocado allí para verse, y quizás, hacer algo más (N.A: o.O ¿que escribí?).

La razón de hacer esta extraña cita era por aquellos deberes que tenían respectivamente y que no les daba tiempo para verse, aunque sea esporádicamente: El, siendo Caballero y el entrenador de los futuros soldados hylianos; y ella, estudiando y aprendiendo protocolo y todo lo que debe saber una soberana. Esto los tenía prácticamente hartos y los dias de descanso que tenían eran pocos para ellos, puesto que sus deseos por verse eran demasiados.

La única opción que les quedaba era esta: encontrándose en una noche fría y oscura, pero estrellada y romántica. Por lo menos eso era lo que creía Link que iban a tener. Al parecer no lograba divisar a su querida Zelda. Ni la luz de la luna (N.A: en cuarto creciente, específicamente XD) lo ayudaba. Su paciencia se estaba terminando. Estaba empezando a sospechar que el mensaje que les había dado los guardias de la ciudadela era una broma pesada (¬¬X), haciéndolo que se frustrara de tan solo pensarlo. Cuando estaba dispuesto a rendirse y regresar a casa, sintió que alguien por detrás le abrazaba por el cuello, al mismo tiempo que decía dulcemente (N.A: ¡justo a tiempo! XD):

-Que gusto me da verte, Link- apoyó la cabeza en su espalda.

Había reconocido y escuchado por fin su voz, haciendo que sonriera al saber que era ella y a la vez que le tomaba las manos y volteara a verla.

-Zelda, no sabes cuanto anhelaba verte…Estás… tan bella…-lo dijo con asombro y algo ruborizado.

No podía creerlo, eran tanto el tiempo que no se habían visto que en ese momento la vio tan hermosa sin importar la poca luz que emitía la luna.

-Tú tampoco te ves tan mal. _Que guapo está_-fue lo único que ella pudo pensar a la vez que se sonrojaba.- n/////n No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto…

-Haciendo, ¿Qué? O.O-su acento sonaba algo nervioso.

-… Vernos a media noche…

-Con tal de estar a tu lado, cualquier momento es propicio. ¡No importa! Además, tú fuiste la que lo sugirió.

-n.nU Lo sé… y… ¿Qué puedes contarme de tu vida? Si se puede saber…

-Nada interesante, pues mi vida no ha sido interesante… hasta ahora…-le decía mirándola ante su respuesta sincera y aun sujetando sus manos, acariciándolas con ternura.

-o////o…-Se sonrojó aun más al darse cuenta de lo que le quiso decir, mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Y… ¿Qué me puedes decir tú al respecto? 9///////9

-u////u Solamente… que en estos últimos dias te he… estado pensando, y… yo…-levanta la mirada hacia los ojos zafiros del joven. El también le corresponde de manera afable.

Y así se habían quedado. Tanto dias indefinidos sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, y eran tantas las emociones por expresarse que no sabían por dónde empezar. Y lo eran aun mas en el interior de Link, ya que al ver a la princesa tan hermosa, ver sus ojos, sus labios, su figura, sus… (N.A: 9.9…Ejem… mejor dejo de contar hasta aquí o-oU), no pudo resistirse ante sus deseos reprimidos de poseerla que, lentamente fue acercándose más y más hacia ella, hasta sentir su cálido cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella por otra parte, se había puesto un poco nerviosa ante lo que había hecho, pero luego le pareció agradable tenerlo cerca, que le correspondió paulatinamente. Al principio, empezó acariciándole su espalda, causando que la princesa se arrullara aun mas entre sus brazos y cerrara sus ojos, y pareciéndole muy poco al joven, pasó sus poderosas manos a su rostro, dándole leves roces a sus mejillas. Y con respecto a la princesa, únicamente se sonrojaba y lo miraba tiernamente.

-Link…-susurró su nombre sin dejarlo de mirar…

Sin hacerse esperar, después de sonreírle, Link se acercó sutilmente a sus labios, besándolos profundamente, sin que ella se opusiera en ningún momento (N.A: ¡creo que el beso era francés!… Mmmm…-…o.o no es que yo sepa de eso…). Aunque, de improviso, pasó a ser más que sólo un beso. Las manos de Link estaban poseídas por sus mismos deseos impasibles, que las atravesó incontrolablemente por su cintura, sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus muslos (N.A: ¡que atrevido! Y la mano que estaba en esas "mañas" era la izquierda, para variar u.u… yo que tu, lo cacheteo u.úX), llegando a tal punto de haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones. Al sentir que estaban tocando su cuerpo de manera inapropiada, la reacción de la princesa no se hizo esperar. Abrió sus ojos apartando sus labios y ella misma agresivamente de su "protector" por lo que acabó de hacer a la vez que tomaba aire. Sorprendida y sonrojada, se quedó mirándolo cómo respiraba agitadamente al mismo tiempo que el rubio la veía un tanto extrañado y lleno de deseos, pero comprendiendo lo que había hecho, se sintió muy avergonzado mientras se sonrojaba. Zelda simplemente ladeó su cabeza y le reprochó con cierto tono de desilusión en su voz y notándose también en sus ojos:

-Se supone que solo íbamos a tener un hermoso encuentro por todo el tiempo en el que no pudimos vernos, pero… creo que confundiste las cosas, Link.

-Zelda, perdóname. No quise causar un mal momento para ti. Yo… creí…que querías…-dijo apenado.

-Yo… si quiero estar contigo, pero no de esa forma. Además, ¡SABES QUE NO SOY ASÍ! ¡NO PODRÍA PERMITIR ESTA FALTA DE RESPETO!-Concluyó dándole la espalda mientras se abrazaba sonrojada.

Después de haber escuchado las palabras de Zelda en un tono fuerte, Link se disponía a explicar las razones de su actuar.

-Yo…

Pero suponiendo que no serian suficientes para disculparse, se quedó con la boca abierta, miró a un lado y dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse algo dolido, sabiendo que había arruinado la velada.

-Lo… lamento.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Cuando se iba alejando a unos pasos de Zelda, escuchó de ella una voz introvertida pero dulce detrás de el, deteniéndose para escuchar atentamente lo que le decía (puesto que no sería capaz de dejarlo ir así):

-No te enojes conmigo. Te… perdono.-esta última frase hizo que el joven se sorprendiera abriendo los ojos, pero todavía de espaldas, escuchando atentamente lo que tenia que decirle. Aun así, el se sentía mal por dentro.- Solamente quería decirte algo más: yo también te quiero, Link, pero hay muchas otras maneras de expresarse lo que se quiere y lo que se siente. De… cualquier modo… Lo que hiciste, solo fue un error que cualquiera pudo cometer, algo de poca importancia. Es mejor imaginar que esto nunca pasó, ¿de acuerdo?-lo mira por encima sus hombros, esperando una respuesta de su querido hyliano.

-…Ah… Lo siento -respondió un Link avergonzado y cabizbajo que se dispuso a continuar su marcha.

Entretanto, la princesa, estando inmóvil, le dedicó un momento a sus pensamientos, al sentir que ya estaba sola.

-_A pesar de lo que hizo, no puedo enojarme con el, puesto que yo t… ¿En que estoy pensando?…Yo no…_-estaba un poco confundida por lo que ella sentía y en lo que pensaba, ya que eran opiniones muy distintas. Hasta ella podría decir que ella también deseaba que hubiese pasado algo mas, pero ¿Por qué el rechazo hacia el?

Link corrió por todo el jardín del castillo en busca de la salida, como si la culpa y el mismísimo demonio lo persiguieran. De allí, pasó por toda la ciudadela todavía desesperado, hasta salir (N.A: quién sabe cómo. Tal vez Din, Nayru o Farore.) completamente de los imponentes muros que lo protegía. Llegó a su casa que estaba en los campos de Hyrule, un poco cerca del rió (N.A: si se lo preguntaban. Bueno quise que viviera allí n.nUU). No se detuvo hasta subir al desván y encontrar su cama, en donde se desplomó boca arriba mientras tomaba aire y miraba el techo, recordando lo que hizo y lo que lo llevó a concebirlo, haciendo que se sonrojara y cerrara momentáneamente los ojos, dejando que el silencio lo invadiera y luego, hablase para sí:

-Zelda, yo… hubiese sido capaz de decirte que mis razones por las que me llevaron a hacerlo eran porque… además de que te quiero… te deseo y siempre en mis momentos de soledad, he imaginado que estás conmigo en mi… -Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose de mil y una maneras (N.A: sorprendidito, ¿no? ¬,¬). Simple y llanamente. Después, se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que Zelda dijo y se preguntó para sus adentros algo preocupado:

-_¿Habrá alguna forma de demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti? Espero si me hayas perdonado…-_suspiró poniendo sus manos en la nuca.-_En fin. Mañana será otro día_.

Y como si no hubiese nada mas, se quedó mirando el techo durante un buen rato, reflexionando sobre su pregunta, y si, mañana sería otro día.

**Continuará…**

**¡Y así termina este estrafalario prólogo! XD. ¿Será que los que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo les habrá gustado?… y lo chafa de todo, es que lo hice corto. Gomen nasai ********-******

**¡Les debo el resto! Si les gustó o no háganmelo saber n.n con cualquier comentario, así decidiré si lo continúo o no; acepto de todos los tipos. - Bye!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡¡Koni shiwa!!! ¡Gracias a todos los que opinaron con respecto al prologo!... Bueno, Aquí les va el primer capítulo… Léanlo y…espero lo disfruten. Y una vez mas ¡gracias!**

**Un Incentivo Mal Intencionado**

**Capítulo uno: Una Loca, Extraña Idea.**

Había salido el primer rayo de sol. Hyrule se estaba despertando de un profundo y bien merecido sueño. Los pájaros empezaban a cantar, las bestias se levantaban y así todo ser existente en esas tierras lo hacía. Una mañana verdaderamente agradable para los habitantes de ese país y también, para dar paso a un nuevo día, tanto para trabajar como para planear algo extraño (N.A: ¿Qué? o.O).

Ya era muy de mañana y en la casa por los campos Hylianos, el Héroe del Tiempo… aun seguía dormido (N.A: XD).

¡Y como no habría de estarlo!, pues tras que pasó una noche no tan agradable con Zelda, también se puso a meditar la "otra" forma de expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella, sin presionarla de hacer algo que ella no quería pero, ¡que rayos! Sabía que la deseaba y no podría resistirse ante ello.

El sol ya había asomado su luz en una de las ventanas del desván, habiendo iluminado el lugar sin inmutar el sueño del trasnochador muchacho. Un poco más tarde, había sentido los rayos que pegaron en su cara, haciendo que se quejara. Después abrió los ojos y le dio un vistazo, aun adormilado a un diferente día, al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, se restregaba los ojos, se manoseaba la cabeza y luego estiraba abiertamente sus brazos. Se había dado cuenta que se había quedado demasiado tiempo dormido al ver en la ventana la dirección en la que iba el brillo del sol, pero aun así no se levantó de la cama. Sólo se quedó mirando hacia el exterior sentado.

- _Día libre_-fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar, pues si, hoy era el día en el que descansaría de una ardua semana de trabajo, ya que no era tan fácil ser el capitán de un ejército.

Pero dejando a un lado eso, se quedó pensando en su querida Zelda, a la vez que dejaba salir una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Posiblemente era indicio de que descubriría la respuesta a su pregunta y no quería pasar esa oportunidad.

- _No voy a esperar ni un solo momento. Hoy sé que encontraré esa incógnita que me tiene intranquilo. Aunque presiento que no será nada sencillo _-pensó de una manera reflexiva pero positiva a la vez.

Así que sin titubearlo mas, se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a lavarse y vestirse algo acelerado, pues la emoción no le cabía en el pecho.

Salio de su casa teniendo la fe y la certeza de que iba a ser un grandioso día, admirando el paisaje que le proporcionaba mas alegría de la acostumbrada, a la vez que sacaba su ocarina y tocaba una melodía que sólo reconocía cierto animal cuadrúpedo equino (N.A: O mas bien equina XD). Ésta acudió a su llamado, poniéndose en frente de el al la vez que este se montaba y se disponía a tomar rumbo hacia un lugar que hace pocos años no visitaba, pero del que estaba ansioso por recorrer.

- ¡Vamos, Epona! Necesito que aceleres y llegues lo más pronto posible, puesto que para lo que voy a hacer necesito una cómplice de mucha confianza y no podemos perder tiempo valioso-dijo con un tono serio pero animoso. ¿A que se refería con una cómplice? Tendría sus razones. Y sin hacerse mandar otra vez, la equina aceleró su galopar dirigiéndose hacia el sureste de Hyrule, en busca de alguien que, podría decirse, conoce desde siempre, ha sido de incondicional soporte cuando necesita de su ayuda y es una Legendaria Sabia, a pesar de su edad.

Por otro lado, en aquel bosque lleno de magia y encanto, los infantes que nunca crecían y lo habitaban, se dedicaban a hacer lo que sabían: jugar y entretenerse con sus hadas o con la compañía de otro kokiri, sin preocuparse del eminente peligro del exterior, pues se sentían muy a gusto en donde se encontraban. Aunque no todos realizaban las mismas acciones, pues unos se sentaban a observar el paisaje, otros comían y también habían niños que les atraían las manualidades y algunos jugaban a lucha entre espadas de madera (N.A: oye, hasta los kokiri so protagonistas en este fic XD…Bueno me dejo de parloteo y continúo lo que realmente importa). Entre esos juegos distintos que estaban jugando algunos era el de "las traes", y Mido era el que le correspondía tocar a alguien para que "las llevara". En esas descubre a la chica de cabello verde y ojos azules, y ella al darse cuenta que estaba a su alcance, tomó la iniciativa de correr a la vez que se éste intentaba acercársele.

- ¡No escaparas de mi tan fácilmente, Saria!-gritaba teniendo la seguridad de que la iba a alcanzar.

- ¡No estés tan seguro de eso, Mido!-le decía muy divertida.

De pronto, Saria sintió una presencia que se le hizo algo familiar y estaba aproximándose al bosque. Quería saber que era, o más bien quien, y para eso se quedó estática mirando en dirección a la salida del boscaje.

- Te alcancé- gritó Mido de lo mas animado mientras le tocaba el hombro. Pero al ver que Saria no se perturbaba ante esa acción, la miró extrañado y más tarde en la dirección en la que ella miraba.

- Saria, ¿te sientes bien?-le preguntó algo preocupado, mirándola otra vez, solo que frunciendo el ceño.

Pero no le hizo caso. Siguió mirando detenidamente la misma dirección esperando a que la extraña sensación que sentía revelara su figura. Ya ésta se había acercado demasiado, y cuando logró saber de quien se trataba, la kokiri dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Por otra parte, Mido solo se había quedado atónito, no queriendo creer lo que sus ojos percibían:

El joven Hyliano hizo su presencia en aquel lugar que una vez fue su primer hogar de infancia, trayéndole con mucha nostalgia recuerdos de los momentos que pasó allí. Cuando estaba por divisar con más detalle el paisaje, reconoció a cierta querida amiga, dejando salir una expresión de alegría por haberla vuelto a ver.

- Saria, ¡me alegra mucho verte!-dijo con una voz amable, moviéndose un poco hacia ella.

La kokiri no dudó en ir corriendo a su lado y saludar a su amigo.

- ¡Link! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!-gritó llena de jubilo en su voz y en su corazón, deteniéndose para contemplarlo mientras él se le inclinaba para estar a su nivel.

Mido, por otro lado, no pudo ocultar tanto su enojo de verlo otra vez, pues sabía que él era la razón por la que Saria ni le prestara atención, bueno, eso era lo que, por lo menos, creía y de todas las broncas que armaban. Pero tampoco olvidaba que entre ellos había algo de camaradería.

- Ese descarado. ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecerse al bosque después de tanto tiempo? Y por si fuera poco, ¡para ver a Saria! ¡Demonios!-aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo sin quedarle más que refunfuñar.

Cambiando de escena, Link y Saria sostenían una conversación para poder saber lo que ha pasado en sus vidas, y de paso, por parte del hyliano, pedir un extraño favor.

- ¡Vaya! Tantos años sin saber nada de ti. ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-a la kokiri no le cupo la dicha en su ser, que solo se limitó a tomarse de las manos, mirando con amables ojos a Link.

- ¡Y yo a ti, Saria!…ah…-se quedó en silencio por un rato al no tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo comunicarle lo que quería de ella, y no solo era eso, pues también le daba algo de pena. Solo bajó la mirada algo pensativo.

Saria lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. Pero como si hubiese adivinado lo que tenía en mente, le dijo con un tono malicioso:

- A ver, y… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¬,¬ -estaba segura que era un favor lo que le venia a pedir, lo determinó así ya que también vio la reacción de Link, alzando su tez muy sorprendido y teniendo sus ojos abiertamente.

- Y… ¿para que está Link aquí?-dijo Mido apareciéndoseles, esbozando una sonrisa pícara y sarcástica.

Ni el joven ni la chica contestaron ante su incomoda pregunta, mirándolo como si su presencia estuviera de mas ¬¬.

- Bueno, como te iba diciendo… ¿Qué era lo que me querías explicar?-continuó platicándole a Link, haciendo que el Kokiri se cayera al suelo de la tremenda forma en que ambos, y sobre todo, Saria, lo habían ignorado y a la vez que se reincorporaba rápidamente muy iracundo.

- Saria… pues… solo venia a pedirte algo muy importante para mi, PERO en privado, si se podría.-lo ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose a Mido, quien lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados y gruñendo.

- Al fin y al cabo no me interesa saber tus necedades, ya que lo que tengas que decir, ha de ser algo sin trascendencia.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ò.óX

- ¡Lo que escuchaste!-respondió colocándose en posición de pelea.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya basta! ¡No llevan ni un rato juntos y ya se están peleando!-dijo una Saria bastante indignada ante la falta de educación de ellos, apartándolos.

- Link, ya siendo un joven maduro, deberías actuar como tal. ¿No lo crees?

- Tienes razón, Saria. Lo siento.

El muy artero de Mido se reía entre dientes de la situación de Link. Pero de esta no se salvaba, pues la Kokiri lo miró de manera exasperada haciendo que cambiara de expresión.

- Y en cuanto a ti Mido, por favor. Deja esa apatía que sientes hacia Link. ¡¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar así?! ¡No es justo! Recuerda que hizo parte de nuestro grupo y merece el mismo trato que tuviéramos hacia nuestros semejantes. Sin mencionar que es mayor de edad.

- ¡AH! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! u.úX Pero tampoco me parece justo que se aparezca así como así. Además, el nunca había pertenecido a nuestra raza. Por ende, no merece mi…o.ó…-no había terminado de expresarse claramente, cuando se había dado cuenta que lo habían dejado solo, pues tanto Saria como Link se hartaron de sus palabrerías, que continuaron diciéndose lo que ha ocurrido en sus vidas dando una caminata.

Lo único que le quedaba a Mido por hacer era enojarse ante la situación y maldecir al joven que le arruinó el día. Los otros kokiri se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Link, todos ellos admirados y contentos se acercaron hacia él para recibirlo.

Después de tan grata bienvenida, como Link quería una conversación en privado, Saria le sugirió un lugar que podría otorgar la tranquilidad y la posible privacidad que necesitaba, y nada mejor que en las profundidades del bosque, un poco cerca del brote del Gran Árbol Deku, así que se dirigieron hacia allá. Por otro lado, Mido, por mucho que se aguantara las ganas de saber lo que el joven de gorra verde tenia que decirle a "su Saria", decidió seguirlos sigilosamente, cuidando sus pasos para no ser descubierto, pero tan "de malas" estaba, que sus dos mejores amigos lo vieron. Al requerir de su ayuda en algo que estaban haciendo, lo detuvieron por detrás, asustándolo y evitando que llevara a cabo su plan.

Y en efecto, el bosque estaba muy tranquilo, su magia se podía sentir en la atmósfera y los rayos solares que se proyectaban a través de las ramas de los árboles daban a conocer el tiempo que había transcurrido. El hyliano y la kokiri ya estaban sentados de cuclillas bajo el resguardo de un árbol frondoso admirando lo tan hermoso que estaba y que si se cumplía el hecho de que los años no transcurrían allí. A pesar de que las exigencias de Link habían sido cumplidas, los minutos pasaron y el joven no había mencionado ni una sola palabra, se le notaba algo pensativo mirando hacia el horizonte y obviamente, a Saria que ya su curiosidad había llegado a sus limites, lo miró un rato, suspiró y le dijo con voz calmada:

- Bien, ¡ya estamos aquí! Cuando quieras n-n.

Link había reaccionado a sus palabras, mirándola con sosiego y luego recostó su cabeza en el tronco dirigiendo sus ojos zafiros a las hojas brillantes del inmenso árbol. Tenía sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Aun no estaba seguro de que manera decírselo pero sentía muy en el fondo que ella podría ayudarlo.

- Saria, yo… no se porqué decidí venir a pedirte esto, pero, no tenía mas a quién recurrir y…

- Puedes confiar en mi, Link. Sea lo que sea te ayudaré.

La seguridad que le transmitía su amiga lo motivó a tomar valor, aire y le contara el favor en cuestión.

- esto no es tan sencillo como crees pero, mas que un favor, es saber tu opinión.

- Y, ¿de que se trata?

- Eh… yo… u/////u…

- o.o?...º

-…Tu no lo sabias hasta el momento, pero, tengo novia y…

No lo dejó continuar. Se levantó del suelo de un salto, emocionada por la noticia confirmada…

- O////O… Link, ¿en serio? ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! Se ve que aprovechaste bien tú tiempo ¬,¬…y… ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- ¡Ah, Saria! o/////o… ¬/////¬…-había callado por un instante, pues para el no era fácil decir que la princesa del reino era la afortunada, digo, su novia… Y entre otras… cosas.

- ¿y bien? Dime…o,o!!!-La kokiri no aguantaba las ganas de saber quien era, aunque tenía sus sospechas.

Un minuto de silencio había llenado el ambiente. En ese mismo instante respondió el hyliano.

- Es…es la Princesa Zelda u/////u.

- O.O… ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Por las Diosas! ¡No lo puedo creer!-aunque su voz sonó sorprendida, en sus pensamientos no le eran gran sorpresa. –…pero no entiendo que podría haber de malo en ello…

- Obvio, lo entenderías aun mas, si cierta personita no me hubiese interrumpido ¬¬-le dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Je, je! Lo siento n-nU… continua. -luego se sentó al lado del muchacho para escucharle su dificultad.

- Bien… eh…Zelda ha sido mi novia desde hace varios años. -Dio un pequeño suspiro y continuó. - Aun recuerdo la vez en que me le declaré y pensé, temeroso que iba a rechazarme; que mi amor no sería correspondido… Pero no fue así. Para sorpresa mía, ella lo aceptó gustosa al mismo tiempo que con su dulce voz me decía lo que sentía por mí. A ambos la sangre se nos subió a la cabeza en ese instante pero por mi parte, sin dudarlo, me le acerqué, contemplé sus bellos ojos y… bueno, El tiempo pasaba e íbamos adquiriendo nuestras respectivas ocupaciones y preocupaciones. Todo eso iba consumiendo lo que había de nuestra relación. Así que, en aras de no desaparecerla y de podernos ver, recurrimos al abrigo de la media noche. Así fuimos conociéndonos poco a poco. Nadie hasta el momento tenía y tiene conocimiento de nuestro "Amor Cortés"… ah… salvo tu n.nUU… y a pesar de que Zelda una vez quiso que mi suegro, digo, su padre, el Rey 9.9 se enterase de lo nuestro, no se lo permití, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había transcurrido de no haberlo sabido…a pesar de todo, siempre aguardé en mi corazón, en mis pensamientos aunque no del todo en mi conciencia que entre ella y yo llegaría a haber algo mas, es decir… mmmm…¬////////¬

Saria tenía la leve sospecha de que Link solo se andaba con rodeos, pues era lógico…

…Al parecer, ya había llegado al punto en donde iniciaba su problema, a aquello de lo que quería respuesta, y al parecer no tenía el valor para manifestarlo.

Ese fue el momento en el que calló por completo.

- Y… O.O-argumentó la chica de cabello verde, muy impaciente, al no seguir escuchando su interesante relato, o más bien, vacilación.

- …y… n , nUUU…

- aun no me cuentas tu problema. ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido!

- ya te había dicho que no era tan sencillo. _Esto es mas difícil de lo que creía… y si le cuento lo que sucedió anoche… aun peor x.x…_

- Link… ¿No confías en mí?¬¬

- O.o…

- Todo lo que me relatas suena maravilloso, pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar y…O.O… es-pe-ra… -en ese mismo instante, recordó una pequeña frase que le llamó la atención.

- _Si bien recuerdo, dijo:_…_a pesar de todo, siempre aguardé en mi corazón, en mis pensamientos aunque no del todo en mi conciencia que entre ella y yo llegaría a haber ALGO MÁS…_ por Fa-ro-re…- ¡eso era! Cuando lo analizó, se asombró de lo que ella misma consideraba "el problema" (N.A.: vaya. Que perspicaz XD), que dirigió su mirada hacia él de una manera suspicaz y estupefacta a la vez.

- ¿Qué? O//////OUU… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-la voz del rubio empezó a tener un tono nervioso.

- Link… O-o no lo puedo creer de ti u.ú. -cruzó los brazos como si estuviese reprendiéndolo.

- ¿dis-cul-pa?

- quien te viera diría que solo eres una persona que SOLO PIENSA en cumplir su deber. Ya entiendo a que se debe tanto rodeo…

- Saria…

-… ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! Ò////////Ó-gritó casi a viva voz así de repente.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Quéeee???!!! O///////O…

- ¡si, eso es lo que eres!, tu lo que quieres es… ¡yikes! pero si creías que no me iba a dar cuenta, te equivocaste.-dirigió su mirada, muy enojada, hacia otra dirección.

- Saria… ¡no es lo que tú piensas! O//////////O… bueno… ¬///////¬

-está claro en lo que acabaste de expresar.-esta vez, lo miró directamente a sus ojos con reproche.

-...º

- ¿y bien? ¿Es ese el susodicho "inconveniente" que tienes?

Link no tenía más opción. Además, si quería una opinión…

El silencio se adueñó del bosque una vez más.

-l o…admito. u////////u-respondió al fin, sin tener mas remedio.

Saria se sorprendió de que Link lo hubiese aceptado.

- y… bueno… ya que sabes… mi problema… ah…u/////////u ¿podrías… ayudarme? n.nUUU- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al rubio de gorra verde sin tener el más mínimo pudor en si.

- O-ó ¿Qué dices? ¿Piensas que te voy a ayudar a resolver algo así?-se levanto del suelo de golpe y alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

Él solo se quedo sentado, mirándola.

- Por favor, Saria ó-ò.-le rogó, arrastrándose y aferrándose a sus piernas, poniendo sus ojos lo mas profundos, brillantes y azules que podía.

- ¡Link, compórtate! O-ó XXX

- Para mi esto es muy difícil TToTT.

- ¿y tu crees que tampoco lo es para mi? ¬¬.

- ¡eso lo sé! Es que tú no entiendes lo que es…-y calló por un instante, terminando con un suspiro. Soltó su agarre, y se volvió a recostar sobre el tronco del frondoso árbol. Bajó la cabeza dejando que una penumbra llenara la parte superior de su cara.

- Es esto algo importante para ti, ¿verdad?-le dijo mirándolo con pesar volviéndose a sentar al su lado.

Esta vez, la kokiri puso su pequeña mano bajo el mentón del hyliano, obligándolo a enfrentar su mirada, la cual era de preocupación.

-…lo único que quiero es pasar mas tiempo con ella y demostrarle… cuanto la amo. -eso fue todo lo que pudo argumentar, a causa de la vergüenza que sentía…

Al principio, Saria dudaba sobre ayudarlo, puesto que era un tema algo… muy personal y porque le había dicho que lo haría, sea lo que sea.

- está bien… te… ayudaré. Veré para qué soy buena ¬¬ UUU

- ¿Lo harás?-en ese momento, sintió que el animo volvía a despertar.

- ¡Claro!-le responde con una mirada cálida y tierna.

El Hyliano no cabía de la dicha al escucharla, que la abrazó muy fuerte, casi al punto de asfixiarla, y al darse cuenta de ello, la dejó en paz. Después del pequeño percance…

- A ver, Link… resumiendo un poco las cosas, lo que quieres es encontrar una manera de que ella acceda a estar "a tu lado", y al parecer no has conseguido que eso pase, ¿correcto?

- ¡correcto! u.u

- ya entiendo. De habérmelo dicho antes, te hubieses evitado tantas "explicaciones"¬¬.

- je, je. Claro n.n UUU. Y… ¿Qué me sugieres?

- Mmmmm…pues… -puso sus dedos bajo el mentón.

Se había quedado muy meditabunda por unos minutos, mientras el resoplar del viento dejaba caer algunas hojas de los árboles más cercanos.

- ¿Algo?- le preguntó de improviso el rubio, impaciente por escuchar cualquier sugerencia de la peliverde.

- eh 9.9… 6.6… ¿has intentado… hablar con ella sobre "ello"?

- incontables veces…

- ¿y has intentado darle un poco de tiempo para que pueda aclarar su mente?

- ¿mas del que le he dado? ¡Por favor! ¡Eso es en lo que siempre terminamos!-cruzó los brazos.

- o.O entonces, no es la primera vez que…

- yo nunca te mencioné que era la primera vez…u.u…O.O-tapó su boca como si hubiese dicho la grosería mas grande de todas.

-O-o ¡Link!

- bueno 9/////////9…

- y yo creía que te conocía de toda la vida, pero veo que no era así ¬¬.

- n.n UUU… -se rascó la nuca al no tener explicación para eso.

- entonces, ¿Qué se podría hacer?

- Yo sé que debe haber algo que podamos hacer, pero ¿Qué?-una vez más apoyó su cabeza bajo el tronco y se quedó pensativo, tratando de encontrar la solución…

- Ahhh… Si tan solo…existiese alguna fórmula para solucionar las cosas…-gimoteó Saria dando un gran suspiro.

Aunque el rubio no le respondió, había escuchado sus palabras desiderativas. _Si tan solo… existiera una fórmula para solucionar las cosas…-_ recordaba incesantemente la frase. Era como si quisiera decirle algo… - _existiera una fórmula…_ ¡_fórmula!_

- ¡Eso es!-exclamó repentinamente, asustando a su amiga, quien también estaba concentrada pensando en como ayudarlo.

- ¿se te ocurrió algo? O.o

- ¡Saria, eres una genio!-la tomó por los hombros- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

- ¿Fue algo que dije?-aun seguía confundida en su forma de actuar.

- n.n U ¡no importa! ¡Te lo explicare mas tarde!

- ¿adónde vas?- le preguntó al ver que se levantaba del suelo y emprendía su marcha.

- En busca de esa formula…

- ¿Fórmula? ¿De que hablas? o.O

- Ya lo sabrás…- y continuó caminando.

La kokiri, quien no se resistía las ganas de saber más de la cuenta, se levantó del suelo y corrió a perseguirlo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Aun no me contestas!

- Ya te lo dije…-aun seguía caminando.

-Pero dime específicamente a dónde vas.

- ¿Sabes que?-se detuvo- Acompáñame, y lo sabrás por tu cuenta. – se detuvo y le extendió la mano, y esperó a que le correspondiera.

- ¿Qué?… ¿es necesario… que yo vaya? O-o-le preguntó con cierto tono de nerviosismo, no sabiendo si aceptar su invitación.

- ¡Claro! Quieres saber adonde voy, ¿cierto?

- eh… ¬¬ UU

- ¿Hay algún… problema?

- Pues…es que…nunca… nunca he salido del bosque -- U… es más, ningún kokiri lo ha hecho en su vida…

- Mmmm… ¡cierto! ¡Olvidé ese pequeño detalle!

- Si…n.nUUU-la kokiri suspiró de alivio.

- Pero, por otra parte…-le habló de manera traviesa- sería bueno que conocieras lo que hay más allá de estos árboles ¬,¬. Así que, ¡Irás conmigo! n.n- la tomó por el brazo, llevándosela consigo.

- ¿Qué? O.o… ¡espera! ¡LINK!-intentaba soltarse de su agarre.

- ¿Y ahora que?¬¬

- No puedo salir…no creo que el brote del Gran Árbol Deku me lo permita n.nUUU…

- O.o...º

Y paró en seco. Otro pequeño detalle quería frustrar sus planes. Soltó el brazo de Saria lentamente y por un momento se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte.

Era como si las mismísimas diosas no quisieran que llevara a cabo su plan.

Dio vuelta entera para encontrarse con la mirada de la kokiri, e inesperadamente y sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, se postró a su presencia y cabizbajo, juntó sus manos como si le estuviese pidiendo clemencia al peor de los homicidas, ya que prácticamente así se sentía: alguien quería matar sus aspiraciones.

- Link, ¿Qué haces? ó.ò –le preguntó extrañada, no sabiendo que hacer.

Pero no consiguió respuesta alguna.

- ¿De veras…requieres de mi compañía?

Un suspiro muy profundo salio de la boca del joven rubio. Fue luego de unos segundos que logró escuchar su voz:

- Por favor, Saria. Te lo suplico. Sabes, definitivamente lo tan importante que es esto para mí. Si es por los peligros del mundo exterior, estarás segura conmigo.- levantó su rostro, mostrando aquellos ojos zafiros profundos y brillantes. Quizás tenia ganas de llorar, pero…

- …yo…6////6

Al ver la situación tan degradante de su amigo, no tuvo más opción.

- u.ùU De acuerdo. Te… acompaño. _No puedo creer que esté accediendo a hacer sus favores otra vez TTTT._

Una vez más el hyliano recobró aquella felicidad que había perdido hace un instante. Emocionado y sorprendido, tomó los hombros de su querida amiga y con voz calmada, dijo:

- Muchas gracias, Saria.

- para qué somos los amigos. Pero ¡levántate! O.O. No estás en frente de las diosas o algo parecido n.n UU.

- yo podría decir que si.

- ¡Déjate de bromas!

- Está bien n.n UU.- se levantó del suelo.

Y una vez más continuaron su marcha. Aunque la kokiri no estaba segura de los planes de su amigo, aun así iba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado ninguna palabra, hasta que…

- Link, por cierto… aun no me dices a que te refieres con eso de fórmula.

- ten paciencia. Hay tiempo de sobra para explicar eso n.n.

- Link…

- Dime…

- ahora que lo pienso, ¿sabes que otro detalle al parecer olvidamos?

- no, no lo sé. Y ¿Cuál es?

- eh…

Cunado llegaron a la "zona urbana kokiri", no hacia falta que le respondiera, pues…

- ese… es el pequeño detalle n.n.

La comunidad kokiri aun estaba activa. ¡Imagínense si ellos vieran que el joven de gorra verde llevase a Saria consigo!

- ¿ahora sabes a lo que me refiero? O.O UUU

- si… o.ò… _si llega a aparecer otro pequeño detalle u.ú XXX… _

- y, ¿Qué sugieres?- le preguntó mientras veía a uno de sus compañeros correr alegremente.

- algo… se me ocurrirá 9.9 U.- concluyó luego de poner sus manos en la barbilla.

La kokiri solo se quedo observando con preocupación a sus compañeros, divirtiéndose.

Y una vez más, el hyliano puso a prueba su mente, ayudado por Saria. Había tantas cosas en que pensar, como cual sería el mejor momento y lugar para salir del bosque sin levantar sospechas, aunque había algo en lo mas profundo de sus seres que le brindaba la esperanza de encontrar la solución. Y efectivamente. Al parecer sus mentes estaban conectadas, pues miraban hacia la misma dirección, específicamente hacia el noroeste del bosque y…

- Link, ¿estás pensando lo que yo…?

- por supuesto… ¬,¬

Y teniendo certeza de tener la misma idea…

- ¡El Bosque Perdido!-…dijeron al unísono mirándose el uno al otro.

Estaban seguros de que eran su única salida, aunque se tenían ciertas dudas.

- pero es un lugar muy peligroso… y las posibilidades de salir ileso de allí son nulas.-argumentó Saria con mucha seriedad.

- eso lo tengo claro. Además, me lo dices como si fuese la primera vez que entrara.

- Entonces…

- …Vamos.- concluyó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La kokiri asintió con su cabeza.

Y con mucha cautela, se dirigieron corriendo hacia aquel lugar en donde el peligro estaba al acecho.

Pero aparentemente no irían solos. Mido, quien era un suspicaz de primera, decidió una vez mas poner en marcha su maniático plan de descubrir lo que tramaban ellos, siguiéndolos mucho después.

Ya se encontraban en lo más profundo de sus sombrías arboledas. Avanzaban uno al lado del otro, cuidándose que ninguno se perdiera.

- este lugar no ha cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez…

- y eso que no has visto como es al atardecer.

Pero, mientras iban avanzando, se escuchaban leves ruidos a su alrededor. No eran sonidos típicos del bosque, eran como sonidos de pisadas o algo parecido.

La kokiri nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, ni mucho menos escuchado esos extraños ruidos. Eran tanto sus temores que por poco se apartaba del hyliano.

Link había logrado percibir la ansiedad que perturbaba a su mejor amiga, y para tratar de apaciguarla, la tomó muy fuerte de la mano intentando transmitirle la confianza que fuese necesaria.

- ¿no que entrabas aquí muchas veces? ¬¬- su tono era sarcástico.

- si, pero esta vez… se siente… diferente… _¿sería algún presentimiento?_

- ¿diferente? ¿Cómo que diferente?

No pudo responderle, porque, cuando menos se lo esperaban, un extraño ser, el cual no podía ser visualizado totalmente a causa de las sombras de los árboles que cubrían parte de su cuerpo, se les apareció en frente de ellos, pero a una distancia muy prudente; asustándolos.

El joven, quien no se dudaba en ningún momento de su valentía, cubrió a Saria y desenvainó su Espada Maestra, de la cual ya era su total dueño.

- ¿Quién o que eres?- le preguntó muy desafiante colocándose en posición de pelea.

El extraño sujeto retrocedió un poco. Tal vez aun no quería ser descubierto, pero su objetivo era claro: quería impedirles el paso.

- ¿sería un Stalkid?- preguntó Saria, no estando segura de que lo fuera.

- sea lo que sea, no va a impedir que continuemos…

La kokiri aun tenia dudas. Algo le decía que no era un Stalkid. Observó al sujeto insistentemente, aun detrás del hyliano. Definitivamente, para ella, no lo era.

- lo voy a atacar. Quédate aquí.

- ¿Qué?

Y con un movimiento rápido, se dirigió hacia el raro personaje, listo para ondear su espada.

El misterioso personaje, se quedó inmóvil al sentirse sin escapatoria.

- ¡espera! ¡No lo hagas!- le dijo desesperada, yendo hacia él.

- ¿Cómo?- se detuvo en cuanto la escuchó.

Afortunadamente, no había alcanzado a llegar.

La kokiri se detuvo al lado de él, muy cansada pero aliviada por haber advertido a tiempo a su amigo, quien estaba a punto de cometer un gravísimo error.

- Saria, ¿Por qué…?

- eso no es un Stalkid.

- ¿no lo es?

- ya lo verás-concluyo muy segura de si misma dirigiéndose hacia el sujeto.

- Saria, espera…

- tranquilo- le dijo.

Se paró en frente del aparecido. Link solo se quedó observándola, algo confundido.

- muy bien… ven aquí…- la chica le ofreció su mano con cordialidad.

El aludido, todavía entre las sombras, tímidamente asomó su mano y la estrujó lentamente con la de la kokiri.

- ¡te tengo!-dijo muy maliciosa.

Ella, ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, lo haló muy fuerte, haciendo que saliera de las oscuridades. ¡Y tamaña sorpresa la que se llevaron!

- ¡¿Mido?!-dijo Link, aun sin poderlo creer. Por poco y lo hubiese mandado al otro mundo.

El kokiri no hallaba que decir. Simplemente se quedó refunfuñando por el hecho se haber sido descubierto. Quizás se dejo llevar por el encantador rostro de la kokiri. Pero bueno.

- así que eras tu…- dijo el catire, acercándose a ellos y volviendo a guardar su espada.

- ¿estuviste siguiéndonos?-le preguntó Saria.

- eh… ¡soy libre de estar donde yo quiero!...

- Mido… ¬¬

- ah…-sacudió su cabeza- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡LO ADMITO! u.ú. Entiéndeme, Saria. No sería capaz de dejarte con "este".-señaló a Link.-y mucho menos en este lugar.

- ¿a quien te refieres con "este"? ò.ó XXX

- ¿a quien crees? "chico sin Hada".

- óyeme, no estoy de humor para escuchar TUS insultos.-le reclamó el hyliano.

- créeme que yo si…

- ¡AH, NO OTRA VEZ! ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE ESCUCHARLOS PELEAR!-se interpuso la kokiri entre ellos.

- ¡Saria! O-o UUU-dijeron los aludidos al unísono muy sorprendidos.

- Es la verdad…u.ù UUU.

- Bueno, el punto es que tengo un presentimiento de que ustedes están tramando algo, y no pienso dejarlos continuar hasta saberlo.-finalizó el kokiri cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué? Mido, por favor. No empieces con eso.

- no puede ser u.ùUU.-musitó el joven, tapando su rostro con su gorra verde.

Sin lugar a dudas, "la maldición" de los "pequeños detalles" se había adueñado del hyliano, e incluso de la kokiri.

- tu no puedes hacer eso. Que terco eres.-le dijo Saria.

Pero Mido no le contestó.

- espera, Saria. Intentaré hablar con él-le dijo el rubio, acercándose hacia lo que consideraba su obstáculo.

El kokiri miró despectivamente a Link, quien aparentaba sonreír.

El hyliano se inclinó para estar a su nivel y muy amable le dijo:

- A ver, Mido. Dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-_¡Asombroso! Leyó mi mente_ o.O

El testarudo kokiri, muy en el fondo, quería que le rogara para que lo dejara pasar. Había encontrado la forma de desquitárselas por todas aquellas por las que lo había hecho pasar, humillándolo de la peor manera.

- ah, en serio, bueno… ¿quieres saberlo?- lo miró malicioso.

- si.-le dijo seriamente

- pues…entonces… mmmmmmm… para demostrarte que tan bueno soy, quiero que implores lo tanto que necesitas estar del otro lado. Así de sencillo u,ú.

- ¿QUÉ DICES? O.oUUU pero…

- no debes estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?-dijo la kokiri.

- ¡claro que estoy hablando en serio! O lo hace, o no obtendrá lo que quiere…

El hyliano había prometido que iba a encontrar la manera de que La princesa lo quisiera, no importando lo que se atravesara en su camino. Pero, ¿suplicarle a Mido? Ah, ¡NO! Sentía que su interior iba a colapsar, no solo de decepción, sino de cólera, pues no quería hacer algo que estuviese en contra de su dignidad. Sus ojos, de pronto, se orientaron al piso, no sabiendo que hacer… por el momento, andaba silencioso.

- ¿y bien?... espero repuestas…

Link apretaba fuertemente su mano. Dudaba, pero si no había de otra…

- yo…-dijo débilmente.

- ¿si?...

La kokiri veía el esfuerzo que hacia su amigo por contestarle, pero sabía que era injusto, muy injusto.

- yo…-dijo el rubio, alzando la mirada.

- ¡él no dirá nada!- dijo Saria tajante.

- ¿Cómo? O.o

- Saria…-se alegró el joven de que ella interviniera.

- no voy a permitir que lo trates así.

- pero, Saria… ¡NO ES JUSTO! Estaba disfrutando este momento… tu SIEMPRE lo defiendes. Aun así, no los dejare pasar, y mucho menos porque no sé sobre sus andanzas u.ú.

- ¿Qué? ¡Kya! Definitivamente eres el más terco de todos. Pero bueno, si así lo quieres… entonces…

- entonces, ¿Qué?-preguntó Mido, intrigado.

- entonces… eh… -dudaba mucho en decirlo.

El joven de gorra verde también estaba interesado en saber.

- entonces…u////u…-suspiró-yo… te dejaré de querer.

¡Ay! ¡Golpe bajo! Ella sabía que el kokiri sentía algo por ella.

Ahora el que no tenía salida era él.

- ¿Cómo? Eh, Saria… O.o ¿lo que dices es…?

- te guste o no, así va a ser u//////u…-finalizó dándole la espalda.

Y Link: - Oó...º

Hallaba muy curioso y entretenido todo lo que estaba presenciando.

- ¿y bien?... espero repuestas…

- pero, pero… ¡AH! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! Se hará lo que tú digas… los dejaré pasar…

Al fin lo había admitido. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar que nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión, pero nunca perder el "cariño" que podría sentir la kokiri… ¡El obstáculo había sido derrumbado!

- ¿de veras?-dijo el joven, levantándose.

- mmmmm… pero todo esto lo hago por Saria u///////u UUU. ¡Váyanse antes de que me arrepienta!

- ¡gracias! n-n.-le dijo la chica.-y si alguien pregunta por mi, diles que estoy en el Bosque Sagrado.

-gracias, Mido-le dijo el hyliano, pensando de que a pesar de que era malhumorado y terco, era bueno muy en el fondo.

-¡Bah!-lo miró desdeñosamente.

Y sin perder el tiempo, volvieron a retomar su camino, en busca de una salida clandestina hacia el mundo exterior.

Fue muy difícil. Pero después de una ardua y riesgosa exploración, encontraron el puente que conectaba el bosque y los campos Hyrulianos. Estaban a un barranco de distancia de la libertad.

- y ahora, ¿Cómo haremos para llegar hasta el puente?¬¬-preguntó Saria.

Pero el joven ya lo tenía todo planeado. De su equipaje había sacado un gancho de largo alcance, con el que se ha librado de varios retos. Luego se lo había mostrado a la kokiri.

- ¡bonita arma! O.O

- gracias…-le respondió sonriéndole.-antes que nada, quiero pedirte un pequeño favor: sujétate de mi muy fuerte.

- ¿ah?... de acuerdo…-Y así lo hizo.

Y rápidamente, apuntó a una de las tablas del puente…

- ¿lista?

- eso ¡CREOOOOO!

…E hizo que el gancho se encargara del resto. El hyliano había caído pesada, muy pesadamente en las maderas del puente, y sobre él, Saria.

- ¡ouch! X.x… ¿Estás bien?

- si n.nUU…

-…Saria…necesito levantarme ¬¬U

- Ah, ¡claro! O.oUUU

Luego de reponerse, ya solo era cuestión de dar unos cuantos pasos…

- Saria, ¿sucede algo?

…Pero la kokiri miraba fijamente y con preocupación la entrada al bosque… luego miró al joven…

- te prometo que volveremos aquí lo antes posible…

- …si…-le dijo, teniendo confianza en sus palabras.

Ya sin más que hacer, siguieron el camino hacia la salida.

Al fin estaban afuera. Era de media mañana y el cielo, las praderas, todo se veía esplendoroso.

- bien, ¿y que te parece?

La kokiri estaba asombrada. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que así se veían el mundo, más allá de los árboles.

- nunca pensé… que fuese tan grande… y hermoso n.n.

- Cierto n-n… bueno… ¡empecemos nuestro viaje!

- oye, por cierto eso me hace recordar que me debes una explicación…

Pero no le respondió. Solo sacó su ocarina para llamar a la única equina que reconocía sus apagadas melodías.

Ésta, rápidamente, apareció ante ellos. Uno a uno fueron montándose: Saria estaba al frente, mientras que le hyliano tomaba las riendas de Epona.

- ¿lista?-le pregunto asegurándose de que se sintiera cómoda.

Solo asintió con su cabeza.

Y no habiendo mas que hacer, partieron en dirección suroeste, donde se supone está la solución a sus problemas de "amor".

**Continuará…**

**¡¡¡Weeeee!!! ¡Hasta aquí se termina este loco y sin sentido primer capítulo! o ¡más bien, hasta aquí me dejaron de funcionar las neuronas! XD… Disculpen si me salí del verdadero contexto del fic, pero tenia que hacerlo TT-TT, y perdonen la tardanza; he estado muy ocupada n.nUU. ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado mencionar que los personajes de Zelda no me pertenecen, sino al señor Miyamoto y su asistonto, que digo, asistente, Eiji Aonuma u,u… solo los uso para mi propia diversión n.n Y perdonen mi gramática.** **¡¡¡Bye!!!**


End file.
